


Bruises and Worry.

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: Two dorks in love [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Eternal, Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: And me playing a bit with Helena, But that's just my headcanon so that's what I'm using in this, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I kinda added him in there too., I personally think that Helena Kyle IS Helena Wayne, I think she'd be more attached to Tim than anyone her other siblings since she met him first, M/M, So theres been a few headcanons and storied on Tumblr of Tim being in Gotham Fight Club..., Yes I tagged her Helena Wayne instead of Helena Kyle, but this is mostly fluff, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim gets home from his Hobby and Cullen worries a bit. Meanwhile a message is left for Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises and Worry.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so at first I was going to have Cullen worry and care for tim but then I thought about another kind of worry and went from there. Hope you like it!

Bruises and Worry.

  Tim patched up the cuts on his face bound the bruised ribs and scrapped knuckles before leaving the warehouse. It’s not like anyone would believe the guy in the dark hoodie and jeans with cuts on his face and a split lip was Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne. He got back into his car and winced as he pulled his phone out of his hoodie pocket to see if he missed any calls from Cullen, The Fox siblings or his family. Just one. From Helena. He smiled and listened.

_“Timmy! Hi! Mama’s leaving for Paris and wants you and cully to watch me! So can I please come over? I promise to be good and not play all over your special chair that you like to sleep in! Mama’s gonna come by with me later! I love you Timmy! Bye bye!”_

  Tim smiled gingerly mindful of his lip and started to dial his home number to give Cullen a heads up. “Hello? Cullen?” Cullen picked up the phone smiling softly at Tim's ID on the screen. “Hey darling. Are you ok? I…um….your phone was off and…” Tim bit back a grunt of pain as he drove the car setting his phone on its holder and hitting the speaker phone. “Hey dear. Mama’s coming by later with Helena. She’s gonna stay with us a while…is that ok?”

  Cullen looked around the main living area of the restored theater. “Uh yeah…where’s she going to sleep?” “She’s got a room…you know the room I keep locked? It’s hers. The key is in the pantry taped to the inside of the cat shaped cookie jar. Cullen? Are…I’m sorry. I just got the message and..” Cullen sighed and walked to the pantry to retrieve the key. “It’s fine darling. How long do I have?” Tim smiled as he drove. “No idea. I’m gonna call them now. I just wanted to give you a heads up.” Tim said.

  “Ok. I’ll get her room ready. Should I get the first aid kit out too? You…sound hurt.” Cullen said worried. “I patched myself up. But ok. Mostly cause Helena will probably try to help make sure I’m ok. Which is adorable! But painful when she touched fresh bruises.” Tim replied. “Alright. Love you.” “Love you too. I’ll see you soon Cullen. I promise.” Cullen smiled as he pulled the key out. “See you soon.”

  After Tim hung up he called Selina to let her know it was ok to bring Helena and that he’d leave the door open for her. Which was their own code for “I’ll keep the EASY locks on so Helena can practice.” Bruce REALLY didn’t approve of Tim's stint as Stray nor his youngest daughter learning to pick locks. As he headed through Crime Alley towards his home in the Imperial Roads Theater and saw a small pride of kittens at his doorstep.

 _“I’ve GOT to stop feeding them…or not.”_ He thought to himself as he parked in his hidden garage and went to the entrance to scoop up the kittens gingerly. “Ok babies. Time for food.” He said nuzzling one’s head softly. Cullen was waiting for him folding laundry the kit next to him. “Welcome home darling. Are they…”

  Tim shrugged “They were on the doorstep….I couldn’t leave them.” He said pouting as best he could with a split lip. Cullen shook his head softly and took the kittens from Tim. “Couch for you. I’ll feed your babies.” Tim nodded and went to sit down and prop his legs on the ottoman.

  Once the kittens were safe in the kitchen with food and drink Cullen went back to the living room to Tim. “Should I ask what happened?” He asked sitting down next to him with the kit. Tim sighed softly before he spoke. “You will hate me and worry until your hair turns gray.” Cullen gently poked Tim's cheek bones covered in bruises and slightly swollen. “Try me.”

  Tim took and a breath and told Cullen about the fights. How Tim was the Official Champion of Gotham’s Unofficial Fight Club. How he was known as a career ender wincing as Cullen applied the peroxide to his wounds pausing when he got to his lip. Cullen stayed quiet while he worked. Tim lifted his shirt so Cullen could check his ribs when they heard giggling.

  Cullen looked up eyes wide at a small girl with a cat hoodie holding the handle of a wheeled suitcase. “Oh uh….hi?” He said as Selina walked in. “Hello Cullen. We didn’t interrupt anything did we?” She asked her eyes scanning the room only to land on Tim's head.

  “Hey mama, kitty. Cullen was helping me with a few bruises.” Tim said as Cullen helped lower his shirt and Helena rushed over and around the couch climbing up and smiling. “Hi Timmy! Hi cully!” She said as her mama walked over to check her Stray out herself. “Hi Helena.” Cullen says smiling and hugs her. “Hey Kitty. You got everything you need?” “Yup! I got everything!” She said with a smile while Selina checked Tim over quick and efficient.

  Tim hugged her softly. “Hi mama.” Selina kissed his head. “Hey Kitten. Are you ok?” She asked softly and Tim looked up and nodded. “I’m fine Mama. So you gonna case the Louvre?” Selina laughed and shook her head. “No. No casing the Louvre. Just a trip that may or may not involve illegal stuff I can’t take your sister into without Daddy Bats getting his cape in a twist.”

  Helena nodded. “Yeah Mama and Daddy are gonna kick butt!” She smiled and Cullen saw how Tim's eyes softened how he looked so young and so old and tired. Tim pulled Helena onto his lap gently and kissed her head. “Yup which means you get to stay with us. Did you already eat?” Helena nodded and yawned softly. Tim kissed her head softly. “Bed time kitty.” He said as Selina nodded at Cullen who got up and scooped Helena up into his arms Tim getting her suitcase.

  “I’ll be back in a couple weeks. A month at the latest. Is that ok you two?” Selina asked as they walked into Helena’s room it was a soft gray with black cat paws along the walls and up the ceiling with shelves of kids’ books and stuffed animals. “Yeah sure. It’s no problem. Right Tim?” Cullen asked looking at him.

  “It’s no problem.” Tim said as Cullen set Helena down and gently removed her shoes and hoodie to reveal she was still in her PJs. Tim turned down the bed with Selina’s help as his ribs wouldn’t be jostled too much and Cullen settled her into the bed. Tim quickly checked the suitcase for Helena’s teddy bear and put it under her arm. Selina chuckled when she saw the kittens climb up and onto the bed.

  Tim sighed and smiled. “Guess they got free eh dear?” He said to Cullen who blushed. “Yeah they did. Sorry.” Tim kissed him softly mindful of his lip. “It’s ok.” Selina smiled softly “You two sure you’ll be ok?” She asked once more before she had to say goodbye to her babies and her future son-in-law…well not that CULLEN knew she thought of him like that.

  Tim nodded. “We’ll be fine. I promise.” Cullen nodded as Selina bent down and kissed Helena’s head. “I’ll be home soon kitten. Be good for your brother and his Tom.” She smiled as Helena murmured in her sleep. “Tom?” Cullen asked as they left the room quietly. “Tom is what a male cat is called. The female is called a Queen.” Selina told him. “So are you saying Tim's the catcher? Or….um…” Cullen blushed a bit. She laughed and kissed his head. “I mean you’re his. I don’t doubt that you two switch once you’re both more comfortable. Even if Tim's eyes DO wander.”

  “I can STILL appreciate beautiful women and stay true to my man. Besides I’ve got a photographer’s eye for a good model.” Tim said pouting. Cullen chuckled and hugged him softly. “I know darling. You’d never leave me for some hussy. Or should I worry about you leaving me for Kat Dennings?” He asked with his own little pout. “Nope. I’m not allowed to hit on ANYONE that Dick and Jay think I could rule the world with. Which includes Kat Dennings. They forgot to rule out most of the women I work with.”

  Cullen laughed softly and smiled. “Ok boys I’ve got a plane to catch.’ Selina said hugging them both, ‘Be good and try not to feed her pizza and chocolate the whole time. Got it?” Tim nodded along with Cullen. “Yes Ma’am.” “Yes Mama.” She smiled and kissed their cheeks. “Alright. See you in a couple weeks.” She said leaving and locking behind her.

  “So did Isis slip in while we were busy?” Cullen asked looking at the laundry basket which now housed Selina’s cat. “Yup. C’mon Isis. We have to fold that.” Tim said picking her up. Isis meowed and licked his bandaged cheek while Cullen got back to folding.


End file.
